Electronic modules used to provide electricity and controls to aircraft need cooling for efficient operation. Some electronic modules are cooled by fans or by liquids that circulate in close proximity to the modules by cooling plates in which the modules are mounted. Cooling tubes are also known to cool some electronics.
It is also well known that efficient operation of aircraft requires that the weight of the aircraft and the componentry, including electronic modules and cooling apparatus therefore be minimized.